


Thinking Out Loud

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean-Centric, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Purgatory, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Dean Winchester wasn't expecting the words he'd carried with him his whole life to be parroted back at him, in Purgatory of all places.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmates au where first thing they think about you is on your skin, bonus points for the pairing thinking the same thing. 
> 
> the bonus points are 100% taken!

 

It's a bit ludicrous to think that there's anyone- any _thing_ human here, but that's what Dean thinks as soon as he sees the man. Creature, whatever.

Is he human?

It's the same words as he has scrawled onto his own wrist, ever since he was little. They're mundane, everyday words for a hunter and Dean had long since given up the glimmering hope of finding his soulmate, nonetheless in fucking _Purgatory_ where his every waking moment is simply a next thought towards staying alive. The fear never stops, never completely, and Dean can practically smell it on himself. It's a weakness he's loathe to have here.

He doesn't bother to conceal himself as the man turns and eyes him, and Dean is disarmed for a second. He's quite handsome and if it was a normal setting, another life, a _human_ one he'd probably lay on the flirtation. At least the being doesn't rush him at first and slowly walks over. Dean’s hand grips his knife, but the being pauses at a respectable speaking distance, cocking his head and staring at Dean. His accent is like Louisiana honey as he speaks, and Dean’s heart stops when he does.

“Are you… human?” he says and Dean’s knife clatters to the forest floor with a soft sound. He swears and tries to grab it as fast as he can, but he's shoved over with a blur and pinned beneath the man. He grins as Dean punches and glares up at him, and with a snarl a set of formidable teeth appear.

Vampire.

The vamp catches sight of Dean’s exposed wrist and jerks it up as Dean tries to struggle away, his eyes widening as he reads the words.

“The fuck?” he says and backs off, extending his wrist for Dean. He doesn't know why he does it, but he grabs his hand and reads.

_Is he human?_

Dean stares at where their hands meet. His soulmate is not human. He is. Their eyes meet and Dean glares, stepping backwards.

“I am.” he says in a simple answer and the vampire huffs out a laugh.

“Well I'll be damned. Whole time I thought my soulmate would be dead an’ gone, it was just me who had to die an’ meet him. And he's a _human_. How… romantic.” the vampire says, mostly to himself. “I'm Benny. Benny LaFitte.” he states in introduction and Dean’s mouth quirks up at the half bow he’s given.

“Dean Winchester.” he replies and they grasp hands. Benny’s is rough and warm around his, and despite his every instinct screaming “no!” Dean finds himself liking him immediately.

“I think we’re gonna get along just fine, cher.” Benny says with a smirk.

 

Days later, after taking out a pack of werewolves together and then getting fucked against a tree, Dean is inclined to agree. 


End file.
